All New, For Her
by Bluwthe
Summary: My first SolasxLevellan fiction. A recount of Artina Levellan's experience after the Fade romance scene.


"Gasp!"

She awoke with a start. Artina Levellan. Heart pounding, breath catching and skin burning from the surreal event that just occured. She had never done that before. Just boldly walk up and kiss the one she had affection for. Well, not until now. Up till now, she had lead a sheltered life.

The Levellan clan worked tirelessly to keep out of sight from human interaction, yet remained amicable when it was necessary. Showing a quiet maturity that left much to be desired with other such clans. Yet, even within the clan she was sheltered. Being one of the small handfuls of 20-somethings in the clan, even smaller being a female of such a ripe age made things difficult for her older brother who saw many an unworthy suitor in the clan. Artina, was never much interested in matters of love, much to his relief. Her great passion was the fields and forests of the Free Marches. Being taught how to hunt from her brother. How become like the bear in stealth and nimble like the ram in agility. Whether it be running through the fields at midnight under a gleaming moon, or climbing up small clifsides and trees to practice her endurance, she loved it like no other.

None of that could have prepared her for the predicament that came once she was chosen to spy at the Temple of Sacred Ashes that fateful day. None of that would have prepared her for the test of will she would have to show when facing strange humans with pleading eyes, begging for her to be their salvation. None of that should have prepared her to stare down an abomination with a dragon by its side to the death, and muster up just a little bit of courage to throw her life away by destroying Haven and living to tell the tale. Yet, the forest was all she was thinking about now as she look down at her hands, touching them ever so delicately. Reaffirming that they are real.

"...Solas..." she whispered, daring not to speak any louder for fear that even the spirits might hear. 'That was...the first time' she thought, her face and ears burning as she recounted her experience. It was the first time she had ever had such a moment with anyone. Falling back onto the bed she curled in on herself, clutching her hands to her chest. It was not real, and yet it was real. She had felt it as if it was. Caressing her fingers across her lips, Artina thought back to it all. Solas mentioned her suprising him, but after such a moment it was only her left in shock.

His smile as he recounted her deeds back on the mountain. Her brain shamelessly deciding to do one daring thing of her choosing in her entire life since, up till then she pretty much had. The immediate embarassment at her actions as she turned to flee from him. His hands catching at her waist and pulling her in to his hardened form. His lips taking hers in such passion, she could hardly register it was happening. Her breath being stolen by his and given back with a pause. His smouldering eyes taking in her reddened face and amorous expression he was sure she did not even realize she was making. Her arms clinging to his chest, offering a weak protest to his actions. His second kiss overtaking everything she is and melding with her mind. Making Artina feel things she had never felt before.

"...but then, he..." her eyes closed to continue her mental recap. He stopped. He backed away, claiming it was not right. 'We shouldn't' he scolded with a soft tone. How can two simple words be spoken in such a way that her breath tremble just thinking about it? Had his voice always been so gentle? So warm and inviting? He had taken her into the fade to recount his experience leading up to her actions in sealing one of the rifts. It ended with him claiming her heart in a way she had never expected. Sitting up, Artina looked around her master suite at Skyhold. She had been in this rooms enough times that it had become familiar, but on this particular day it seemed brand new. Standing, she walked to one of the balconies overlooking a splendid dawn sky. Trembling from the wind that greeted her, she welcomed it to cool her off.

" How can I face him now?...How can I face anyone now?" she said to herself, her arms grasping at themselves for warmth. It was thankful that they had only just made the move to skyhold, so for now no dignitaries or people of importance or major events needed her inexperienced opinion. The only thought running through her mind was the forest. Oh, if she could only retreat there for a few days and center herself. Be in the wild, running with the foxes and jumping through the rivers.

"Perhaps I will go to the Hinterlands. Search for herbs to help the injured." A fine excuse, she reasoned with a small smile.


End file.
